


RWBY: Unbroken Prologue

by GodRealm



Series: RWBY: Unbroken [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, RWBY - Freeform, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/pseuds/GodRealm
Summary: Salem has declared war on Remnant. Now, the remaining Huntsman and Huntresses are all that stand to defy her in hopes of seeing a tomorrow. Light against dark. Good against evil. Will Ruby and co. lose sight of their goals, or will they persevere and stand before their enemies united and unbroken? Better summary to come later. Lancaster fic with a tragic undertone. Rated M.
Series: RWBY: Unbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750021
Kudos: 4





	RWBY: Unbroken Prologue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Arc I: Receptum**

_Prologue: Snow and Ashes_

Atlas was a winter wonderland of sorts. It was a metropolis that was rarely seen in this day and age throughout all of Remnant. Atlesian technology was the standard for today's society and for good reason. No other nation throughout all the land could compare to what advancements they had made. It was no wonder that the team of scientists and General ironwood himself had the idea for the Global Communications Tower in an attempt to communicate with the remaining nations.

The GCT had hopes of "reuniting the world" as Ruby had put it was a goal that would be thought of as a far-off dream to many, but _might_ have been reality currently. Convincing Ironwood to let the world know about Salem and her cohorts was also another task. While the rest of Atlas and Haven were made aware, there was still a whole world out there that deserved the truth.

The truth would hopefully bring the populace to seize fire amongst each other and force everyone to band together. Faunus and Humans would work together with one common goal of working against the real enemies. By inspiring hope and promoting order, the negative emotions and fear that drove the Grimm to destroy whole towns and cities would also be dealt with concurrently.

The great stride taken to finally bring the fight rather than hide and ignore the threat that was ever-growing was a step in the right direction. The things to follow would take time but there was little option left at this point. If Remnant was to survive, they would need to be amalgamated.

_What could have been…_

Since Team RWBY and co. arrival to Haven and Atlas, things had remained both complicated and fortunate. From their arrest, to their continued training, obtaining their licenses and halting an attack on the city from Tyrian Callows and Arthur Watts, to say they had their hands full would be an understatement.

Not everything had been bad though. Learning from the Ace Operatives to work more cohesively as one unit and using their semblances together rather than individually was more than enough reason to come to Atlas even if things weren't as they were. Unfortunately, things were what they were and the more pressing matter was obtaining the Staff of Creation and securing it, along with ensuring the safety of the Winter maiden.

By doing this, Salem's plans to obtain the four relics and the maiden's powers would be tarnished, or at the least, delayed. With the confirmation of Salem being immortal and as such unable to be killed, this was the only plan that the team had. Ozpin, even with centuries of knowledge at his disposal could only play "keep away" from his former lover. But, by working together and obtaining the relics once more, Remnant stood a better chance than at its current state. With the Maidens and the relics, maybe there was a plan that could be devised to flip the script on the enemies.

With this in mind, Ruby, along with her friends, were resolved to make this a reality. The immensity of the situation couldn't be any greater, especially for a group of teenagers and an otherwise depressed drunkard. But they were the best chance Remnant had, and if they succeeded, peace might finally be achievable in a world that has since only known violence, discrimination, and war. An otherwise Utopian society an optimist would say.

_What should have been…_

These thoughts raced through the mind of Oscar Pine as he removed Ozpin's staff from the dissolving body of yet another Grimm as it released a death-curdling howl. The Beowulf was the last of its pack and signified the end of a rather endearing and exhausting encounter for Oscar. He panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Even with the "mind" of Ozpin helping with muscle coordination and battle strategy in combat, the young boy still needed the stamina and endurance to keep up, which he otherwise lacked.

Of the entire team, his individual skill had seen more improvement than the others and for good reason. While Ozpin was more book-smart than combat-oriented, he still had centuries of experience to help guide Oscar and help him learn to defend himself in battle. The knowledge he had imprinted on Oscar's mind as their souls converged would be seen as both a curse and a gift. The boy had learned to accept Ozpin as a father-figure and teacher, but was still reluctant to be sharing his body with him. But, this was an ordeal for another time.

Oscar dropped to a single knee to catch his breath further after the contest with the Grimm. His fatigue was showing, but his resolve had still remained. Since his encounter with General Ironwood and Ozpin's "return", as well as falling down to Haven from Atlas, he was undeterred from what he knew had to be done. Even with what was going on around him, he knew he had to help citizens escape and help the team come up with a strategy of their own to deal with the chaos.

The snow continued to fall around him as he took deep, vigorous breaths. Even with power generators that were once knocked offline by the mastermind Arthur Watts returning, the city still saw a hefty amount of snowfall that continued to rain down in steady droves from above. He had no time to think of this though. He had to continue his trek through the city, helping as many people as possible.

With a grunt, he lifted himself back to his feet and continued through the desolate streets of Haven, listening to the screams of terror all around him fill his ears. He couldn't help all of them and that made his stomach churn in an unbridled agony he had never felt before. The pain and suffering of the people that were not evacuated to Atlas riddled the city as Grimm after Grimm continued to flood in through any gaps in the city walls that existed. Their cries only invited more Grimm each time they made a noise.

He couldn't let them go unanswered. He couldn't let _her_ win. He took off in a sprint as he saw an older woman being chased by another Beowulf that was closing the gap. In her arms, she held something close to her chest as she ran towards him at a full speed. Their eyes made contact has Oscar made his way towards her. _Please._ He thought.

He watched as the woman had obvious injuries to her leg make her way in his direction. He didn't know if she was running that way to escape or if she wanted his help, but it didn't matter. She was going to get his aid. Their distance began to close as he had a full view of her now, exhaustion clear on her pale face and blood trickling from her head. Oscar readied his staff as he made one last sprint to make contact with the woman.

_What is…_

But the outcome was not to be so.

**SLICE.**

The sight and sound of the woman being pierced by the sharp claws of the Beowulf stopped her in her tracks as her eyes widened in horror. Oscar's eyes also widened in disbelief as he landed at the woman's side no sooner. Before he could catch her, she slumped to the ground motionless.

Before he could tend to her, the Beowulf made a leap at Oscar who planted his feet in time to bring the staff up to guard himself from taking a direct hit to his aura. He held the Beowulf in place as he stared at it with teary eyes. He had been too late to stop the attack, much like many of the others that were and still were being afflicted by this outbreak of Grimm.

Oscar held his ground for several moments as the Grimm attempted to force its body weight on him in an effort to overpower the smaller boy. With a well-planted foot placed behind him, Oscar managed to push the Beowulf backwards though, forcing it to tumble backwards and land on its side. As it regained its awareness, Oscar was already on top of it. He stabbed it with his staff repeatedly; listening to the beast scream out in agony just as the previous one did, except this time, Oscar never relented. Full of rage and anger, he never stopped the attack, even as the creature died and began to dissolve. He punctured the ground over and over again in the spot it was in as he continued to let out a cry of his own.

 _Why is this happening?_ Was all he could think as his actions finally stopped and he remained eerily still. A cough could be heard from behind him as he was brought back to his surroundings. He turned his head slowly as his eyes located the source of the cough. _She's alive._

In a flash, Oscar ran back to the woman and scooped her up into his arms to see her face. Her blood soaked up the body of snow around her like a sponge and he knew all too well by the way she looked and sounded that it was too late. A frown remained on his face as the woman once again made eye contact with him before moving her lips.

"P-please…" She managed in between small gasps. "Please save my baby."

Oscar looked down at the bundle she held close to her chest that he noticed earlier. She weakly lifted her arms to his, revealing a mess of what was once blankets, cocooning a small object. No sooner that he took this bundle from her did her arms drop to the ground lifeless as the light in her eyes also faded. His eyes returned to the bundle as she no longer needed his help and began to remove the abundance of blankets around her baby. It was obvious she did what she could as a mother to protect the small child to the best of her ability, as any mother should.

As he unraveled the last piece of fabric and stared down at the face of the infant, he saw something that no human being should ever witness. It was something so undeniably evil that there were no words. _So much blood._ The tears once again welled in his eyes as he placed the child back in the arms of its once mother and collapsed to the ground in pure disbelief at what was going on around him.

 _Oscar… We have to keep moving._ Ozpin spoke to him.

He knew this, but that didn't help him move any quicker as he slowly picked up the woman and child in his arms after hooking his staff to his belt. He walked slowly towards the city limits as he looked at both baby and mother lying still in his arms. He couldn't help them in life, but he would do right by them.

Oscar noticed the snow again become heavier and heavier once more. He didn't take his eyes off the fallen family's faces as he ignored all else until the snowflake fell onto their bodies. The snow was dark and tainted, much like what was happening currently. More began to fall on them as he continued to watch. That's when something became further evident to Oscar as he walked. His eyes stared at the small particles.

 _That's not snow…_ He thought to himself before looking up. What he saw was not something he was ready for. With the arrival of Salem on her gigantic, flying Grimm, he knew they were in for a fight, but what he saw made Ozpin also become speechless.

Atlas, the otherwise floating fortress that was seen as Remnant's safest and foremost haven, was on fire, and the snow Oscar had been seeing throughout this day and night was nothing more than…

"Ashes…" Oscar spoke to himself in disbelief.

**GodRealm proudly presents…**

**A Lightning in a Bottle Production…**

**With Characters and Locations created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth…**

**RWBY: Unbroken**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
